Grandpa Marth
by MrKite456
Summary: Modern AU. Chrom and Robin decide to have a second honey moon, leaving Chrom to have his mother and father look after his kids for the weekend.
1. Spending the weekend

**Grandpa Marth**

 **Chapter 1: Spending the weekend**

 **By Mr. Kite**

Chrom and Robin were a happily married couple with two kids; a 17 year old daughter named Lucina and an 8 year old son named Morgan. They loved their kids, but lately they felt they needed a vacation. Robin and gotten a free weekend trip to a spa from her friend Kris. During the week the two plotted where to send the kids while they're away. Late one night while getting ready for bed, Robin deciding to call her parents.

"Really dad? Why not!?" Robin whined into the phone.

"I'm sorry Robin, but I'm much to busy this weekend and your mother won't be home till Monday." Validar told his daughter. Robin huffed, "Don't act that way young lady! Can't anyone else watch them for the weekend?" Validar said.

"I'll try someone else. Thanks anyway dad." Robin said, hanging up. She gave a large groan. Chrom looked to her with a confused look.

"What happened?" Chrom asked.

"Dad just said he can't take the kids this weekend." Robin said in sorrow.

"Damn.." Chrom cursed.

"What about your dad?" Robin asked.

Chrom sat back, "My dad.. what about him?"

Robin face palmed, "Why not send the kids to your parents place for the weekend. I'm sure they'd like to see them, plus they see my parents enough as they should. It'd be nice for Lucina and Morgan to get to know your parents better."

Chrom sighed, nodding in agreement with his wife. Chrom took the phone from Robin and dialed his parents numbers. Hearing the ring his mother picked up.

"Lowell residence, Caeda speaking." Caeda introduced.

"Hey mom. It's me." Chrom murmured.

"Chromy!" Caeda shouted, "Oh my god it's been ages! How're you? Are my grandkids alright?"

"Yeah mom, they're fine. Listen, I need to ask you something." Chrom said hesitantly.

"What is it dear?"

"Robin and I are having a second honeymoon of sorts and wanted to know if you and dad could watch the kids for the weekend." Chrom explained.

"We'll be delighted!" Caeda said excitedly, "When are you bringing them?"

"Uhh. I was thinking Friday. That ok? I know how dad can get when his weekends are interrupted."

"Nonsense. Friday is fine, I'll talk to your father. You just brings grand babies down Friday." Caeda told Chrom, excitement filling her voice.

"Thanks mom, you're the best." Chrom said to his mother.

"I know dear. Love you, see you Friday." Caeda said, hanging up.

Chrom hung the phone up, letting out an exhausted sigh. "So, sounds like we found a sitter." Robin joked.

Chrom nodded, "Mom said to bring them down Friday. She'll talk to dad and make sure he's clear on what's going on."

"That's perfect." Robin said, setting down a cheesy romance book. She curled next to Chrom. "Now lets get some sleep." She said as the drifted off.

At Chrom's parents, Caeda was giggling with glee. Marth entered the bedroom tired. He lied down next to his wife with a confused look. "What's wrong?"

"Whatever do you mean dear?" Caeda said with a smile. Marth gave a blank expression. "Ok fine. Our little Chromy is bringing our grandkids over for the weekend."

Marth sat up, "When did you discuss this?"

"While you were showering."

"Of course you were. So we're having our grandkids over this weekend?" Marth asked, getting under the covers.

Caeda nodded. "And I want you to be on your best behavior." Marth nodded, placing his head on the pillow. "Marth are you listening to me? I don't want you to cause any trouble."

"Yes dear." Marth said drowsy. Caeda gave up and turned the lights off, going to sleep and preparing for their weekend.

 **Like it? I hope so. I should explain its a modern AU where Marth and Caeda are the parents to Emmeryn, Chrom, and Lissa so I could have Lucina and Morgan refer to the pair as Grandma and Grandpa. Well please leave a review and tell me what you think and most importantly; have a nice day.**


	2. Visiting grandpa

**Grandpa Marth**

 **Chapter 2: Visiting Grandpa**

 **By Mr. Kite**

Chrom packed the kids into their van. Lucina playing on her phone, talking to a boy from her school. "And who are you talking to?" Chrom asked.

"No one. Just my friend Cynthia." She lied. Chrom rolled his eyes.

Robin chuckled, "Oh let off her. When you were her age we talked all the time behind your parents back."

"We didn't have phones." Said Chrom, getting in the driver seat. They then started out on their journey. At the Lowell residence, Marth was taking a short nap on the living room couch, Caeda doing various house choirs. She swiftly pushes Marth off the couch.

"Ouch! Hey Caeda, what's the big deal?" Marth asked in pain.

"Getting the house ready for Chrom and the kids. Can't have them staying in a dirty house now can we?" She said, vigorously vacuuming. Marth groaned. "Oh don't be that way. Can't you be happy for once?"

Marth rolled his eyes, getting back on the couch. "I am happy."

"I swear you became a grumpy old man once you hit 50." Caeda joked.

"I'm not a grumpy old man. I just.. ok Caeda. Fine. Maybe I'm a little disgruntled. I'm not as young as when we got married 30 years ago, but still. I just feel... old."

Caeda put the vacuum hose down and sat next to her husband. "Marth I know you feel old but remember this."

"What?"

"You turn 60 this year."

Marth groaned. "Thanks honey. You always know how to make me feel better." He said deadpan.

Caeda smiled, giving Marth a peck on the cheek before returning to vacuuming the couch. "Say Mar-Mar, think you could clean both bathrooms? I'm busy with the living room and kitchen."

"Why are you so obsessed with cleaning today?" Marth asked, confused.

"Since I found out my grand babies are coming over today. Now get cleaning!" She shouted. Marth rushed up the stares to begin his end of the chores.

In the car Chrom had put in a CD of Bad Religion. He was rocking out while driving, even attempting to sing along. "Do you remember when we were young, adventure had no end? Those were the days my friend." As Chrom was singing, Robin turned the radio down, "H-hey! I was listening to that."

"Hush." She said firmly, turning to Lucina and Morgan. "So kids? You excited to see Grandpa Marth and Grandma Caeda?"

Lucina rolled her eyes, not looking up from her phone. "Whatever."

Morgan nodded happily. "You bet!"

"Good." Robin chuckled softly, turning back to her husband. "What's wrong?" She asked, noticing Chrom didn't look happy.

"I'm not sure my dad is the best guy to watch our kids. Hell, he could barley watch three of his own kids."

Robin put a hand on his shoulder. "I know you and your dad don't get along, but I'm sure he'll love to see them again."

"Yeah right." Chrom scoffed, "The man was glad to be rid of me when I left for college. I'm telling you, he wanted me to be just like him, but I didn't want to be like him. He was into fencing and more... mind building stuff. I was more into music."

"Uh huh. And what was your garage band called again? The Fire Emblem's?" Robin joked.

"I'm telling you Robin, we could've been big! But then life happened and I wouldn't trade my family for all the fans and fortune in the world." He smiled. Robin blushing at his words.

"Chrom that is so sweet. Now why did you guys stop playing again?" She asked.

"Sully got pregnant.." Chrom said sheepishly.

Lucina chuckled in the back, "Whoa. How old were you guys? High School?"

"Nonsense Lucina. They weren't in high school. This a few years before you were born Lucina." Robin cut in. All three people in the car laughed as Chrom groaned. An hour later Chrom and Robin pulled up to a house right out of the 1950s. Robin helped her kids out of the car as Chrom grabbed their luggage. The front door opened to Caeda wearing a pink apron and bandana.

"Oh my gosh you're early!" She said, rushing out and tackled Chrom. "Chromy! I haven't seen you in ages!"

"Hi mom.. I love you too.. Can't breath.." He said, trying to breath. Robin laughed as Caeda helped her son up. "Sorry Chrom, but your father and I haven't seen you in forever." She glanced over to see Lucina and Morgan staring at her. "And how are my grand babies?" She asked, pinching their cheeks.

"Hi Grandma." Lucina said, looking back to her phone. Morgan rubbing his cheek.

"Nice to see you too Grandma." Morgan said, giving her a hug.

"Where's Marth?" Asked Robin.

Caeda rolled her eyes, "He's inside yelling at the upstairs bathtub." She peered to the upper level of the house and then back to Chrom, "Well let's head inside." With that the five went inside.

Morgan and Lucina sat down on the couch as Caeda threw off her cleaning gear and yelled up the stairs. "Marth! Stop fussing with the shower head and get down here!"

"Yes dear!" A few minutes later, Marth came down to greet his family. "Well if it isn't my wonderful family. How are you?" He said, looking to Morgan and Lucina.

Lucina didn't look away from her phone, only giving a 'meh' as an answer.

Morgan beemed, "I'm good! I can't wait to spend time with you guys."

Marth chuckled. He glanced over to Chrom. "Hello son."

"Dad." Chrom said coldly.

"Listen Chrom-"

"No dad. Stop. Let's talk about this when we come to pick the kids up Monday."

"Well if that's the case, go. You and Robin enjoy yourselves while your mother and I watch the kids."

"We're right here ya know." Lucina piped up.

"We'll see you later dad." Chrom said, hugging Marth. When they broke apart, Caeda tackled him again.

"Goodbye baby! I hope you know your mother loves you!" Caeda said dramatically.

"Mom! Can't breath!" Chrom gasped. A quick goodbye to Lucina and Morgan, Chrom and Robin were on their way. Marth looked back to the kids.

"So.. you kids watch 'I Love Tiki'?" Marth asked. Both kids looked to each other and back to their grandfather.

"What's 'I Love Tiki'?" Lucina asked for the both of them.

Marth sighed. "This is going to be a long weekend.." Caeda patting him on the back.

 **Like it? I hope. I should explain the ages of at least Marth and Caeda. Marth is 59 and Caeda is 56. You can make up whatever ages Chrom and Robin are also taking in the ages of Lucina; 17, and Morgan; 8.**


	3. A Long Weekend

Grandpa Marth

Chapter 3: A long weekend

Marth sat awkwardly on the couch. His grandson was watching some silly cartoon while his granddaughter was on her phone. Caeda was in the kitchen preparing lunch. Marth didn't get to see his grandkids often, he felt like a complete stranger to them. "So kids... how's school going?" Marth managed to get out.

"Good." Lucina mumbled.

"I'm doing great! I'm learning track and field." Morgan said excitedly.

"Sure you aren't trying to impress Kjelle?" Lucina joked. Her brother barked insults at her as the two began bickering. Marth groaned.

"When did I get so old?" He asked himself, lying back. When the two kids stopped yelling, they saw Caeda return with a stack of French Toast. Morgan got excited.

"Oh boy! French toast!"

"French toast for lunch?" Lucina asked awkwardly. Caeda nodded.

"Yup. I started doing this on special occasions after a certain Mother's Day a few odd years back." She said, glancing to Marth. The man sat up in surprise, trying not to make eye contact. "Your grandpa wanted to do something special but only ended up ruining my kitchen."

"I said I was sorry." Marth mumbled.

"After that, I decided to make French Toast when I feel my heart fill with love." Sr said poetically. "You're grandpa wasn't alone either. Your father, Aunt Lissa, and Aunt Emmeryn helped him." She thought back all those years ago. "Mar-Mar was scrubbing the floor for hours till it finally got clean." She giggled. The kids let out a chuckle as they began eating. Lucina looked around the room, glancing at a photo above their tv. It was the wedding photo of Marth and Caeda. She noticed how young they looked. Marth had darker blue in his hair compared to his current grey/blue and Caeda was so youthful. They looked happy.

"Grandma. Is that your wedding picture?" She asked, pointing to the photo. Caeda chuckled, nodding. "You guys looked so young." Lucina began.

"Why thank you." Marth said.

"What happened?" Lucina finished.

Marth stared at her glumly. "Yup. You're your grandma's granddaughter." Everyone gave a light laugh at Marth's retort. Caeda collected the plates, motioning for Lucina to follow her.

"What happened Luci," Caeda began. "Was time."

"Time?"

She set the plates in the sink and began washing them. "Time. When Marth and I got married, we never expected for us to have three wonderful kids and three beautiful grandkids. But it happened over time. Mar-Mar may get on my nerves once in a while, like when he and our neighbor Hector get into lawn mowing competitions, but I still love him. I loved him the day I met him." She said poetically. Lucina marveled at her grandma. She glanced back to Marth lying on the couch sleeping.

"Grandma can I ask you something?" Lucina said nervously.

Gonna have to cut it off here otherwise it'd go on too long. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it.


	4. Confessions

**Grandpa Marth**

 **Chapter 4: Confession**

"Grandma can I ask you something?" Lucina said nervously.

Caeda stopped what she was doing and looked to her granddaughter. "Of course dear. What is it?"

"Did you're dad approve of grandpa?"

Caeda chuckled. "He didn't at first, but that goes with all fathers. Why do you ask?"

"W-well. There's this boy I like at school... I wanna go out with him, but dad would go ballistic." Lucina was hiding her phone into her chest. Scared her grandma would disapprove.

"Who is this boy?"

Lucina gave it some time, then answered. "Promise not to tell dad?"

Caeda chuckled. "Honey, I'm his mother. I don't have to tell him anything."

She showed Caeda her phone with a picture of Lucina kissing the cheek of a rather frightened and disheveled looking boy with shaggy brown hair. Caeda smiled at the picture. "What's his name?"

"His name is Yarne. He's in a few of my classes, but he's a total sweet heart. He may be a wimp, but I find his fear of everything to be adorable. I love him grandma." Lucina was on the verge is tears. She was getting emotional. Caeda smiled and pulled Lucina into a hug.

"It's ok sweetheart. I know you do." She rubbed Lucina's hair gently. "You're father will come to accept Yarne like my father came to accept Marth. And how your father came to accept your Uncle Vaike. It all comes around and passes." Caeda said, kissing Lucina on the forehead. Lucina sniffled and smiled, giving her grandma the biggest hug she could muster. "Luci honey, why not help grandma bake something to surprise your brother and grandpa ok?"

"Alright grandma." Lucina said with a smile.

In the living room; Morgan was on his phone. He had been texting for a while, but as the sleeping Marth awoke, he noticed his grandson become less smiley. "What's wrong Morgan?"

"N-nothing grandpa.." He said, fidgeting with his phone. He was clearly very focused on something.

"That's not the tone of someone whose 'alright' now tell me." Marth said sitting up. Morgan sighed.

"How did you first tell grandma you loved her?" Morgan asked, not making eye contact. Marth thought it over.

"It was so long ago.. We were at the movies seeing some giant monster movie about a lizard fighting and ape. While we were watching, we both reached for popcorn and our hands touched. We had our first kiss and I said I loved her. Why do you ask?" Marth felt confused after he explained. Morgan finally looked up.

"I'm trying to tell this girl.. she's a friend of the family. Her mom is dads best friend. I wanna tell her I love her... but I'm too much of a wimp to do so.." Morgan looked down again. He stared at his phone, not typing anything. Marth got up and sat next to him.

"What is this girl's name?"

"Kjelle. I wanna tell her how I feel, but I'm scared she'll break me in half." Morgan said to his grandpa. Marth thought it over for a bit. He rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Morgan. How do you think she'll act?

Morgan sighed. "She'll snap me like a twig."

Marth winced. "I don't think she will do that Morg."

"You don't know her Grandpa! She's nuts!... well not as nuts as Noire, but she's crazy strong!" Morgan said in a panic. Marth took his phone and glanced at the texts. The boy jumped at his grandpa, but was diverted by his hand. Stopping him instantly.

Marth saw what Kjelle was saying to Morgan. Heartfelt things. Many of the texts included things like; Glad you're my spotter at the gym. Think you can help me do some stretches next time? I love how you try to lift weights but fail. Marth smiled. Even though she didn't put right say it, he knew what she was saying to Morgan. Marth let go and the boy fell to the floor. Startling the old man. "Morg are you okay!?"

"Yeah.. I'm fine. Are you gonna laugh at me?" The boy said. Marth shook his head.

"I'm older than you Morg. That means I'm more experienced than you. Having lived with your grandma for over thirty years, you learn to read between the lines." Marth said, handing back the phone. Morgan looked at the texts again.

"Think I should.."

"Only if you feel you should." Marth said, rubbing Morgan's hair. Morgan hugged his grandpa.

"Thank you grandpa."

 **Well what took me so long? I've been going through some personal things. Rather not get into it right now.**


End file.
